The Life and Time of Koumi
by Mia Kamiya
Summary: Ever wonder what the days would be like for Koushiro and Mimi come find out in the life and time of Koumi.
1. Super Mimi plz come save me

**Got nothing to say now but to enjoy the story.**

* * *

A boy with red hair walks into his house actually, more like slumping into his house. 

"_Aww".. "Aww".."Aww".. "I should learn how to control my anger, if I did i would not be in this condition." _the boy regretted laying down on his sofa.

His mother came in and sat down next to him.

"So"...

"So what?" asked the boy sitting up looking at his mother.

"So"... did you get what you where looking for Koushiro?" asked his mother

"Ya"... well Mimi did." Koushiro mumbled looking em brassed and rubbing his red neck.

"O ...she did',"I did not know Mimi knew computer parts so well". His mother said and looked surprised

" Well she does not." he told her

"O".. then she looked at his neck. "Sweetie what happen to your neck it looks like someone tried to choke you well more like they did. " she said getting closer to his neck.

"Well I can explain that ." said Koushiro about to explain.

( Earlier in the computer store)

Mimi and Koushiro walked into the store.

"Kou sweetie what are we doing here again" Mimi just asked for the heck of it

"Well we are here to find a computer chip." Koushiro answered her question for the hunderd time.

"O..okay." Mimi smiled sweetly " Thank you honey."

"Ya whatever." Koushiro mumbled under his breath

"what was that." Mimi asked "I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing honey." Koushiro laughed

"Okay'" Mimi smiled turning back around

"Ha ha ha." Koushiro laughing in till she turned around "_your the reason were here." _he mumbled

"What was that?" Mimi turn around once more.

"Nothing maybe it's the people inside your head" Koushiro said with a grin on his face.

"What ever."a now very anger Mimi turning back around.

"Aww I was just joking Meems." Koushiro smiled

"Ya I know" Mimi said now heading towards the exit.

"Hey where you going I thought you were going to help me." Koushiro now with a frown on his face.

" I will ... once I go check out that shoe store across the street". said Mimi with a grin on her face. "anyway you are good at knowing computer parts then me c ya wouldn't wont to be ya". Mimi laughing like a maniac going out the exit.

Koushiro just stood there with his left eye twitching."Some times I wonder about her." walking over to the computer parts section.

( 2hours later)

"Wonder if Koushiro is still in here I feel pretty bad for leaving him." Mimi said with a frown on her face walked in to the computer store.

She looked around in till she saw a a spike red head boy siting on in a sit with his hands on his knees holding up his head.

"Koushiro?" "what are you doing and did you find what you looking for?" Mimi asked curiosity

"Well for your first question I waiting for the store clerk to come back he said he was going to find it but it has been." Koushiro looked at his watch "2hr!"

"Where is he at!" a now steaming red Koushiro got up from the chair looking around wildly ready to kill.

"U mm .. do you mean that guy." Mimi asked pointing to a young guy talking to young blond haired girl.

"What the..." a steaming mad Koushiro ran over to the young guy " Hey you" pointing to the young boy. "I have been waiting 2hours on you!"

"O... you that guy that asked for the computer chip right?" the young guy said calmly

"Ya where is it?"asked a very anger Koushiro about to go over the edge

"Well ..I was looking for it but i can of got in to .. one thing or another." the boy smiled sheepishly

" I don't care where is my chip!'' Koushiro asked now on the tip of the edge

"Koushiro let me handle this." Mimi said standing next to him. "well umm..."

"Stan" the young boy smiled

"Well Stan could you please find the computer chip for me.?" Mimi asked in her sweet voice giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww ... you don't have to put on the eyes for me, "Stan Peterson your man got the 4-1-1 on anything even the computer chip for you pretty young thang"

going behind the checkout counter and pulled out a green computer chip "here you go that would be $ 30.50" Mimi handed him the money and got the chip from him with the sweet smile still on her face.

"Come on Koushiro" Mimi said pushing him along.

Before they were about to go out the exit Koushiro heared Stan whistle and said "That girl got Booty on her." Koushiro turn around to see Stan's eyes planted on Mimi's you know what.

3 .. 2 .. 1 .. over the bridge our beloved Koushiro had gone.

"AHH! Koushiro tackled Stan and the both went fall to the floor with a Boom .

"You little Pervert." Koushiro growled now siting on his back strangling him.

"Koushiro, stop it." Mimi begged "really It's okay."

The blond hair girl ran over to where the two young man were fighting, "Hey stop it sir leave him alone!" she screamed at Koushiro

Stan looked up at the Blond hair girl "Kara I can't breath help..." a now blue Stan plead

" The Blond hair girl know as Kara panic and then all of sudden jumped on Koushiro back, and started to choke him

"Leave him alone right now" Kara said once more, more like warning him

" Get off my back." Koushiro growled try to shake Kara off, but the more he tried to the more tighter her gripe go his neck got. And the more she gripped on Koushiro neck the more Koushiro gripped on Stan's neck.

" Hey get off of him now." Mimi screamed taking a big chunk of her hair and started to pull on it. The more she pulled on Kara's hair the more Kara's gripped Koushiro neck and .. well you get it.

( End of flashback)

" And that's what happen." Koushiro finished telling her the story.

His mother just sat there with huge eyes.

"Mom" Koushiro waving his hand in her face.

"Wow" was all she could say

"Ya but I didn't get baned from the store the manger said I was there best customer." smiling sheepishly

"Well ... I wanted to give you something handing him a black laptop with a red bow tied around it.

"What.." Koushiro took it from his mom speechless.

"Well after me and your dad found out about your computer and Mimi's cappuccino accident

"You guys decided to buy me a new one" Koushiro smiled finishing his mothers sentence "Thanks mom' hugging his mother

" No problem" smiling she got up off the couch .. O and we sold your other pineapple computer" she smiled sheepishly

"What you sold Kelly..I mean my computer with his eyes bugged out and his mouth to the floor, then he looked at the new black laptop.

"_Well at list she is in a good home."_ with a small smile on his face.

"That's okay but who did you sell that computer to. Koushiro asked

"Well to... his mother ran behind a brayer with a army helmet on. "Well to a guy named Stan Peterson." she shouted crouching down

"WHAT! Koushiro screamed

The house started to shake the pictures were falling off the walls and things started to brake and don't get me started with the petrified birds out side with sadly 2 or 1 meters from the house ( poor birds).

After the shaking stop his mother looked around and sighed, "I'll get the mop" getting up going to into the kitchen.

Koushiro just stood there then looked around at the broking stuff and all things all over the floor, and then a piece of sealing fall down with a boom

" Like i said before I need to control my anger"Koushiro sighed and getting the broom.

* * *

Next time on The Life of Koumi, Mimi drags Koushiro to the mall for a little shopping time but this is going to be your ordinary time at the mall o no it is not. You will meet some of the digi destines in this one " Shop in till you be embarrassed a lot" 

A/N Okay hoped you liked this chapter and guys review. All I know is that the couples are Koumi ( of course) and Karmato/ Yakari ( what I like them)

but for the other girls but you can tell me a couple, and you can add Jun to the couples too.if you want

Review guys!


	2. Shop in till you be embarrassed a lot

**Mia Kamiya: Hey guys sorry I did not update. But anyway I took a long time getting the chapter up so it's going to be a long chapter well ..not that long but you get it, never know with me lol, anyway on with the Reviews.**

**Review Time!!!**

**Crimson G: First review Yay! Thank you for the compliment and the review and yup just call Mimi Super M lol : )**

**Princessstphanie:Thanks for the review and thanks for the advices and thanks for telling me about the block review thing didn't even know it was block lol!,**

**JyouraKoumi: Thanks for the Review and Thanks for the compliment!,and thanks for giving me couple ideas i will use Sorkeru you should me that they are a really cute couple lol and Taijun cause they are cute, and thanks for telling me how to spell Koushirou name lol : ) **

**Dark Angemon: Thanks for the Review and thanks for the compliment! "Yes yes I try to do my best" lol and I am sorry I didn't put explained or and no preliminaries I got in to writing the story and forgot the important parts, like spelling the names right lol. And I will make a chapter on how they became the couple they became, and the whole Takejun thing is funny that would make a good story. Daiyako will be another couple Just for you but they probably wont show into the next chapter that got a special role there!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters, or Victory Secret and all that Jazz. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ages**

**Joe: 18 **

**Yamato, Taichi, Sora, Jun: 17**

**Mimi, Koushirou: 16**

**Miyako: 15**

**Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Takeru: 14**

**Iori: 12 (there names might change in to English ways or might stay Dabble)**

**Oh yeah the bold print is me talking and the _Italic is Koushirou thoughts._**

**Allight you didn't come to hear me talk you'll just want to read. Enjoy!**

**KoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumiKoumi**

**(Shows inside of a mall) **

"**Oh what a beautiful day at the mall". "You can see young teenagers hanging out." You can see little kids in toy stores playing around'.**

" **Awww!! You can even see couples holding hands, sharing food, kissing'.**

" **Aww!.. How it's great to be in a relationship!**

''AHHH!!! SOME ONE HELP ME I'M BEING DRAGGED TO THE THE MALL!! ''

" **Who was that? (Camera goes around in till it spots to where the source of the screaming is coming from.)'Well, well if it isn't our cute little couple ...looks like Mimi is dragging Koushirou" lets zoom in (the camera gets closer) Aww... Koushirou is holding up a "Help Me Please" sign how sweet!!**

"Psst... Hey you" Koushirou pointing to the camera.

"**Who me?"**

"Yeah you help me!!" Koushirou almost screamed.

" **Sorry bro but your on your own"**

" What!!, come on please help me" Koushirou begged

" **Well okay If you play your cards right"**

" Thank you, you must be a angel." Koushirou said now praising

**(Then the camera zooms out) **

"Hey!!, where are you going I thought you where going to help me?"Koushirou asked with a confused look on his face.

" **It's not time yet but I will be giving you help later c ya"**

"" Wait come back please,please!!"" Koushirou plead with big tears in his eyes

" Koushirou,who are you talking to?" asked Mimi turning her head around

"Oh nobody honey just a little kid." Koushirou replied with a goofy grin plastered on his face

"Well okay" smiled Mimi looking confused but didn't say anything and turned around.

"Hey" she screamed excitedly "We're here." letting go of Koushirou collar.

Koushirou got up and dusted his self off and turned around but when he came face to face with the store his eyes grew big.

" What, I'm not going in there." Koushirou exclaimed

" Why not?" asked Mimi not really knowing why.

"It's... It's VICTORY SECRET for havens sakes!!" Koushirou said pointing to it like it was evil. "As much as I love seeing girls in lawn dray as the next Guy." he turns to see Mimi looking ready to kill someone. " Which... Which I don't." Koushirou laughed trying not to get killed. "I would not want to go in there"

" Aww come on please"!!! Mimi pledged giving him the puppy dog pout.

" Well... okay." Koushirou couldn't not fight Mimi's puppy pout

" Yay!! Mimi cheered and pushed Koushirou inside.

" When Koushirou and Mimi got inside Koushirou eyes turn in to big saucers while looking around

" Wow"!! This is paradise." Koushirou looked around with a grin on his face.

" Hey Koushirou!" Mimi called out.

" Huh" Koushirou turned around to come face to face with a mountain of clothes.

" Can you hold this?" throwing a huge pile of clothes on Koushirou.

" AHH!!" Koushirou screamed when the whole mountain of clothes fell on him.

"Oh... sorry" Mimi smiled goofy.

" I'm okay," Koushirou mumbles under the clothes.

" Well… I'm going to try this swim suit on be right back." Mimi smiled walking to the changing room.

"Why me." Koushirou mumbles digging his head out of the clothes "H_ow I wish someone else was here with me to suffer too!!"_

" Wow Koushirou didn't know you shop here," someone laughed.

"Huh" Koushirou looks up and sees his good old buddy Yamato Ishida " Oh hey Yamato." Koushirou blushed. "Click"!! " "What the"!! Koushirou said blinded by a flashing light.

" Hey Hikari does this count. " Yamato laughed looking at a picture on his digital camera.

" Well... yes but the dare is to find something that is interesting and out of the ordinary." Yamato's 14yr girlfriend Hikari Yagami sighed.

" Well this is interesting and out of the ordinary." Yamato said cracking up on the floor.

" Yama stop people are looking" Hikari begged blushing looking around.

"Sorry Kar but this is classic" Yamato laughed had come down.

" So... what are you'll doing here." Koushirou asked still blushing.

" Oh... well we came here to see how Taichi is doing at his new job and for Yamato dare". Hikari smiled.

" Oh... yeah Taichi told me about that new job at Barns and Noble (not mine)... but what is this about Yamato's dare. Koushirou asked curious, he always loved to hear what Yamato and Hikari dares. "_Poor Yamato when will he learn that ever time he gets in a bet with Hikari she always wins"_

"Well "Hikari smiled sheepishly " This weeks dare is to find something that is out of the ordinary or strange, and for his place he picked to find these things at the mall, but so far I'm winning." she said looking at Yamato with a trumpet smile on her face.

"So what place did u pick Hikari"? asked Koushirou

" Lets just say a horse rally with a crazy old lady as a competitor leads to… things." Yamato answered for Hikari with a annoyed look on his face.

"Oh", well I hope Hikari wins" Koushirou smiled

"Hey why you little..!" Yamato was about to finish but someone yelled out there names.

"Yamato, Hikari ... what are you two doing here?" Mimi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

They all looked around to see Mimi holding a small shopping bag.

"Oh hey Mimi." Hikari and Yamato said together.

" We're here to see how Taichi is doing at his job. Hikari smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing just shopping around." Mimi gives the smile back. "Hey why don't we all hang together."

"Sure the more strange things we see the better my sweet Hikari will shake that grove thing." Yamato laughed walking out the store

Hikari turned around to see Mimi and Koushirou with dumbstruck expression on their faces.

" I will explain later" Hikari laughing nervously walking more like running out of the store with a face that says "I am so going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

" Well we should go catch her before she kills him" Mimi's said walking to the door.

" U mm.. Mimi" Koushirou said in his sweet voice.

" Yes Koushirou" Mimi looking at Koushirou with a grin on her face.

" Could you be a dear and help me out of these clothes" Koushirou said with his left eye twitching.

" Sure Koushirou whatever you say" Mimi smiled walking over taking some of the clothes off of Koushirou so he could get up.

"Thanks honey" Koushiro said dusting his self off.

" Come on you know how Yamato and Hikari are." Mimi's said walking out the store.

"Okay" Koushirou walked out the store with a smile." _It wont be so bad after all thanks Mia."_

"Hey Koushirou stay right there" Yamato smiled taking a picture of Koushirou and running back to the girls

"Huh" Koushirou looked Dumbstruck in till he turned around and saw two girl manikins in a glass window pointing down to the middle (which Koushirou was standing) and on the top it said We Know you Love to shop Here It brings out your feminine side. "_Scratch that this is going to be a living hell"_ " Oh Yamato! Koushirou would like to have a word with you" Koushirou smiled evilly running after Yamato.

**(Ten mins later after Mimi and Hikari had to take Koushirou off of Yamato)**

"Hey why don't we go to Hot Topics"(not mine) Mimi asked looking around trying to lighting up the group.

"Sure" Hikari said, "I want to check out the earring's".

"What you getting your ears pierced" Mimi asked surprised

"No, I was going to get a fake lip ring so I can freak out Taichi." Hikari laughing like a lunatic.

" Okay.' Mimi faked laughed stepping a few steps from Hikari." ' "So what about you two?" Mimi asked with a frown.

"I'll come, just keep that maniac away from me and my camera." Yamato replied with a death glare.

" Why you little!" Koushirou growled about to grab Yamato neck but four arms stopped him.

"Stop you two." Hikari and Mimi said simultaneously.

" Okay, Okay, I am cool" Koushirou said while the girls took their hands off of him.

"Okay let's go inside" Hikari smiled walking inside the Hot Topics.

The others followed her inside, when they got inside Hikari and Mimi went to the clothes section while Koushirou and Yamato looked at each other.

"So Mr. Koushirou, what do you want to do."? Yamato asked looking around.

" I don't know why don't you go look for interesting people!" Koushirou replied still a little ticked off.

" Why would I look for one when I got one right here" Yamato smiled.

"Huh?" Koushirou said confused

" Come on please let me study you." Yamato said on the floor begging. " I have to beat Hikari at this one please"!

" Oh come on Yamato you always lose what is so different about this time." Koushirou smirked.

" This time my...my precious hair is at stake." Yamato said with big tears in his eyes.

" Ouch Hikari going up on the Dare meter huh?"said Koushirou now feeling sorry for the blond man.

" Yeah and you know it took me a whole summer and four months to grow my baby the way I want it to be!!" Yamato shaking his head.

" Well okay I will help but if this goes to far then the deal is over." Koushirou smirked putting his hand out.

" Deal". Yamato smiled shaking Koushirou hand.

" Oh...yeah and you got to do something for me." Koushirou smirked evilly.

"And what is that?" Yamato asked afraid to know.

Hikari and Mimi walked over to the boys with bags.

"Later Yamato, later. Koushirou whispered in a creepy way which made Yamato regret asking Koushirou for help.

"Okay we are finishes boys". Mimi smiled giving Koushirou her five heavy Bags which cause Koushirou to fall over, which caused Yamato to Laugh.

"What are you laughing at..."? Hikari grinned throwing her seven heavy bags on him, which caused him to fall over.

" Good Grief.!" Yamato mumbled.

Hikari, Mimi, and Koushirou who just got up, laughed.

" Next stop Barns and Noble." Hikari laughed going out the store.

" Yeah" Koushirou and Mimi laughing going out of the store.

Yamato got up taking Hikari's bags and left out the store.

**(In front of Barns and Noble's)**

Hikari looked inside the store to see a person at the counter reading a book, which covered their face, all you could see was there hair that was shaped like a mop.

"Well Taich looks like he's having fun." Hikari smiled. " Why don't we make his job even more fun."

" Sure babe what did you have in mind?" Yamato asked putting down his bags.

"Well"... Hikari looked around and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

" Just so he does not kill me then I'm in." Yamato smiling.

"So... what are you guys going to do" Mimi asked looking at them.

" You'll see." Hikari smiled innocently then walked into the door.

Mimi and Koushirou then looked at Yamato,

"What you heard the lady come on." Yamato said grabbing the bags and walking in to the store with Mimi and Koushirou behind him.

When they got into the store they saw Hikari by the parenting books. They walked over to her.

" So Hikari what..." Mimi was about to asked.

Before Mimi could finish asking her she grabbed Yamato and went to the counter. When they got there they saw a girl carrying some books with Maroon color hair that was shaped just like Taichi's.

"Hi how may I help you?" asked the girl putting down some books on the counter.

" Jun?? Yamato and Hikari both exclaimed puzzled.

Jun looked up " Hi guys what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Taichi did not tell us you worked here." Hikari uttered looking around for Taichi.

" Oh...I didn't tell him in till today I want to surprise him." Jun exclaimed in excitement.

" Okay." Yamato and Hikari said together taking some steps back. " So where is he at?" Hikari asked

" He went to get us something to eat... what's that in your hand" Jun asked looking at the book Hikari got in her hand.

"Oh... This well where going to play a little joke on Taichi." Hikari smiled giving Jun the book.

" Dummies Guide to Raising a Child" (I don't know if they even made that book if so not mine) Jun looked at them then the book with a dumbstruck expression on her face.

" We where going to tell Taichi we are having a kid and.." Hikari was about to explain before someone cut her off.

"What did you just say!!" someone from behind them Screamed.

Hikari and Yamato turn around to come face to face with Taichi with a "I better not just heard what I think I just heard" face on.

" Oh hey Taichi! We where just purchasing a book, lets go Hikari." Yamato exclaimed really quickly

" Wait! Taichi exclaimed jumping in front of Yamato path " when did you start reading books and one's about kids?" Taichi asked holding the book to Yamato face.  
" Since today" Yamato squeaked taking some steps back.

"Oh is that so." Taichi said with he's eye brow raised walking every step Yamato took back in till there faces where a few inches apart.

" Koushirou, Mimi, Hikari... Jun help " Yamato squeaked.

Koushirou pushed Yamato away " I can explain." Koushirou said looking at Taichi calmly.

"Well..." Taichi now looking annoyed " I'm waiting!"

" Well its obvious he's buying a parenting book for raising a child, which might be what they wanted to tell you duh!" Koushirou told him in a it's so simple kind of voice.

Taichi just stood there looking from Koushirou to Yamato then Hikari who stood there with a grin and waving. Yamato knew he was in for it know but then Taichi started to laugh with turn into a maniac kind of laugh

" HA HA HA!!! Why did you not tell me this before?" a laughing Taichi asked walking over to a speechless Yamato.

" Your..your not mad?" Yamato asked which was weird cause we all know he's one of those over protective brothers.

"No" Taichi replied with a crazy smirk

"Really" Yamato, Koushirou and even Mimi said astonished

" Yeah" Taichi smirk." Then he turned so their bodies where three inches away " I'm not mad... IM ANGRY!! grabbing Yamato neck strangling him.

"H-E-L-P" Yamato could say in between breaths.

Yamato got out of Taichi's grip then started to run around the store throwing books, lil plushies dolls of anime characters and even tapes. " Help guys" Yamato yelled still throwing things which Taichi just dodged or caught. And finally caught Yamato and put him into the police arrest hands behind your back position

All Mimi and Jun could do was stare while Koushirou got Yamato's camera talking pictures. When Mimi finally got back into reality she looked at Hikari who only stood their with a sheepishly smile on her face.

" Hikari!!! tell get your bro off of Yamato!!!" Mimi shrieked couldn't believe what she was seeing right know.

Hikari just sighed " Taichi you can let go "

Taichi looked at Hikari then shrugged and let Yamato go who jumped behind Koushirou.

"Your crazy!!" Yamato yelled pointing to Taichi while holding Koushirou tight. " It was just a joke"!!

"Get off of me." Koushirou said annoyed pushing Yamato hands away.

"Yeah I knew that" Taichi replied giving Jun her food from out the bag.

"What?" Yamato looked at him confused and so did every one else expect for Hikari.

"Well after I heard about what Hikari's price of not winning the bet was I just had to help her" Taichi said Smiling

" What..but but" Yamato keep saying while Hikari looked at all the pictures she took.

" I guess I win" Hikari smiled showing every one her pictures which where really strange.

" No No please just a few more minutes" Yamato started to plead.

"Nope we be doing this since the crack of dawn come on it's only going to be for two weeks then you could put it back like it was before." Hikari stated with a annoyed look on her face.

Koushirou looked at her confused "Hikari, how can Yamato' s hair grow back in two weeks it took him a whole summer to grow that stuff."

Hikari looked at Koushirou confused " What are you talking about I not going to cut Yama's hair, his price for not winning the dare was to get his hair dyed hot pink."

"WHAT??!!" Koushirou looked at Yamato with fire in his eyes. "You made me your lab monkey just so you won't get your hair dyed PINK"!!

" U mm .. don't you mean hot pink." Yamato corrected Koushirou in till Koushirou started to run after him around the store.

" This is going to take a long time" Jun sighed while every one else shock their head, in till they hared a voice who sound pissed.

" YAGMAI WHAT THE HECK WENT ON IN HERE." A guy with hair that looks like Kyo's off of Fruit Baskets but it looked like it was dye black, and he had brown eyes which where looking at Jun and Taichi with anger in them.

"Oh I'm sorry Stan ..I'll get on it quick but have you met my friends, Yamato the one running around ,his girlfriend and my sister Hikari, and Mi" before Taichi could finish. Stan was next to Mimi

"Mimi wow you still are looking bootylicious." Stan winked at her and kissed her hand.

" Umm ... thanks i guess." Mimi said gave him a fake smile and took her hand out of his grip.

Taichi just looked at him with a big sweat drop on his head. " So you two meet before huh?"

Stan looked at Taichi and shook his head. " Yup we she came into my dad's store one day, looking." he looked her up and down. " What's the word ... "HOTT!! and I knew she thought i was to the way her honey brown eyes were looking at me, they were saying come Stan take me away Save me from this cruel world." Stan kept on make the response long and long

Taichi, Mimi, Hikari and Koushirou and Yamato who just stop trying to kill each other , just looked at him like he was crazy.

Koushirou was the first one to response " Okay, first off I don't know what you been taking, or maybe it's reading all those books since your lonely, and second Mimi was not even looking at you the only thing her eyes where probably saying " Save me from this lunatic."

After that everyone started to laugh expect for Jun and Stan.

" Hey i thought what he said was so cute" Jun cried wiping the tears off her eyes.

Everyone just stared at her. " You got to be kidding me." Taichi said shaking his head.

Hikari looked at her watch and yawned " Well i think it's about time for us to go, i need to take a nap for start on his head" Hikari grinned rubbing Yamato's hair.

" Yeah we should go to.. i my mom scheduled a girls night out." Mimi yawned " And being on one of my mom's night's out means i'm going to need all the rest in the world."

Taichi looked at his watch " My shift is over so i guess i'm free." Taichi smiled.

" Oh then mines is too ... let's go see that new romantic movie Taichi." Jun smiled grabbing Taichi's hand.

Everyone was out the door in till Stan Stood in front of Koushirou and Yamato " Since you two have no excuse to leave you two can help clean up this mess pointing to the messed up book store.

" Well.. I have to take Hikari home." Yamato exclaimed about to bolt, but Koushirou grabbed him by the collar.

" Oh that's okay i will be glad to take Hikari home and also remember that thing i wanted you to do." Koushirou grinned from ear to ear.

" Ooh please no don't leave me alone with him." Yamato plead looking at Stan like he some crazy wild dog.

" Oh well to bad" were Koushirou last words before he left.

Yamato stood at the store door looking like one of them lose puppy's, Stan came over and gave him pat on the back "Happens all the time" Stand laughed then walked away.

**( On the drive home in Koushirou car)**

" You think Yamato is going to be okay back there" Hikari asked a little worried .

" Yea I feel bad for leaving him with out helping out some, but it was nice for him to volunteer to help Stan" Mimi said looking sad to.

" Oh come on guys he'll be okay, and anyway he said he owned it up to us for being such good friends to him." Koushirou smiled looking at Mimi then Hikari then back to the road.

" I guess" Mimi and Hikari said together then they both took naps.

**( Back at Barns and Noble)**

Stan was at the counter reading a romantic novel.

" This book tears me up every time." Stan cried wiping the tears from his eye's .

Yamato just looked at him with a blank expression.

Stan turned to him " What"!

" Man... Koushirou was you do need a life" Yamato exclaimed picking up the last of the books and was heading to the door.

" Well bye lonely romeo" Yamato grinned walking out the front door whistling Lonely by Akon.

**Mia Kamiya: first off i want to say i'm sorry i have not update this in a year, but I already made the next chapter but silly me can't find my note book which has the next chapter. And I will put the next chapter up. Oh and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes and anything else ( for the people who are really crazy about errors). **


End file.
